Talk:Boneka Sesame
Source What's the source for this title, or the series in general? Danny created it as a stub, and Dean added the detail that it was Indonesian dubbed. But with no dates or other info, it's pretty sketchy. Googling turns up just pages which either regurgitate this page, or Wikipedia. The show isn't mentioned in G is for Growing, suggesting that either the dub occurred after 1999, or it was overlooked. Or possibly it doesn't even exist. This doesn't seem as extreme as Piazza Sesamo, and there have been many dubs in the "Open Sesame" format, but still, it would be nice to have some reliable verification of this. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:49, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Huh. That was over a year ago, and I have no idea what my source was. I'll delete it for now; if we find a source for it, we can always create it again. -- Danny (talk) 15:30, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I *sort of* found a source, this article, which includes the title and country in a larger list, no details, no sources, but seemingly reliable. But even if we accept that as proof, and I'm willing to do so, I'm wondering if for now, these stubs should be merged into a larger article; I found a 1976 journal essay by Edward L. Palmer and others on the international adaptation, with some brief discussion of the dubbed shows, which they officially termed the "Open Sesame" format as a blanket name (which is why so many of them literally translate as that). I'm thinking in particular of Seesamtie, Sesam Opnist Pû, and Taman Sesame, where we have no dates, no translated names, no broadcasting info, no voices, nada, just a name and a country. That's not to say that they don't deserve individual pages, but right now, they're a lot less useful than Sesamo Apriti, Bonjour Sesame, or Sesam, luk dig op, which have varying degrees of specifics. I probably won't have the time to tackle it this week, but I'd propose a larger "Open Sesame" article, discussing the general format and listing all of the shows, but only giving individual pages to those where we have at least some basic info (year of transmission, translated character names, or whether it led to a co-production, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:43, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :The show did exist since I remember have seen it in Indonesian TV in late 90s. However it is very much short lived, perhaps only screened on TV for just a couple of months, hence there's no details regarding this anywhere. Anyway it was a lousy piece of dubbing work, so I'm glad it's off air. It didn't seem to attract many audience as well. BTW I was born and lived in Indonesia until 2002, that's why I remember seeing it about a couple of times on TV. Chaerani 14:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Here's a reference regarding Boneka Sesame (dodgy and it is only based on word of mouth). I'll put here if i come across more stuff later. Chaerani 14:34, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::*Kaskus message board ::Also perhaps the dubbed version of "Boneka Sesame" is not an authorized or not licensed by CTW, that's why it's not listed in G is for Growing. This is just my assumption. But, yes, copyright infringement is common in Indonesia, so this is one possibility. I would try to ask my friend who works in the TV station that screened it, if there is any info regarding this. Chaerani 14:39, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Segments Anyone know if there were new segments for the series? -- Zanimum 17:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :The article, though brief, specifically states that it was a dubbed series, so we can presume no. I don't have it handy, but check the book G is for Growing for details on the international shows, with information on how long they ran and whether they were dubbed or used new footage. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:44, 13 June 2006 (UTC)